Episode 8698 (31st July 2015)
Plot Gary wants to know what the joke is. Sinead claims the testing kit is hers but says it was negative before Beth gets too excited at the prospect of being an aunt. Alya feels terrible. Cathy is upset that all her things have gone. Tyrone shows her how they’ve boxed up all her junk in the garage and labelled it so she can decide what to dump and what to keep. Gail tries to give Sarah some advice on motherhood but it falls on deaf ears. Michael questions Eileen about keeping the bracelet but she's unrepentant. Anna and Gary join the Nazirs in the bistro to discuss the wedding. Cathy pretends she's happier about the clear-out and thanks the three for their help. She tells Roy that her husband's death turned her into a person she doesn't recognise. Kylie arrives home with Max and Lily and explains to Gail that David is spending a few days alone with his Dad as Max’s continual references to Callum were getting him down. Sarah feels guilty. Tony looks for Liz. Michael is still unhappy about Eileen's actions. Bethany agrees to go for something to eat with her mum. The stress of the wedding planning becomes too much for Alya and she heads out for some air. Clearly in a state, Cathy arrives at the café and admits to Roy that she’s scared that the longer she stays in the house, the worse she’ll become. Sympathetic, Roy offers to let her stay in the flat. Sinead finds Alya in tears on the street. Alya breaks down and swearing Sinead to secrecy, confesses how she had sex with Jason. Roy tells Cathy he has every confidence in her overcoming her obsession. Alya swears Sinead to secrecy. Gary catches up with her. Alya tells him how much she loves him but she's still wracked with guilt. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room and garage Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Roy and Cathy have a heart-to-heart over her hoarding, she turns up at the café scared to go home; Sinead comes to Alya's rescue, making out the pregnancy testing kit was hers and it was negative; and Kylie tells Gail that David is spending a few days with his dad. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,170,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes